The day of my end
by TLSAliya
Summary: Jane had a very mundane life. She went to high school with her friends, had a loving family and a bright future ahead of her. The arrival of the Cullen's in town will upset the relations with everyone she knows. As she tries to cope with the changes in her life, a man returns to her life and tries to destroy everything.
1. Prologue

Resum :

Jane had a very mundane life. She went to high school with her friends, had a loving family and a bright future ahead of her. The arrival of the Cullen's in town will upset the relations with everyone she knows. As she tries to cope with the changes in her life, a man returns to her life and tries to destroy everything.

* * *

Me :

Hi, I'm here with my first real Jasper X OC fan fiction. I am French and I translate as I can my fans fiction in English, so if there are mistakes and that is not understandable, you should not hesitate to tell me. I'm also waiting for someone to tell me what they think of this fan fiction, it's very important for me to get feedback on what I do. This fanfiction is classified M because it is a content intended for mature people. It has tight subject has sex and has violence sometimes.

* * *

Prologue :

I had never thought about how I was going to die. Yet I would have had every reason to do so since they came to town. But now that I was locked up in this horrible room, I had all the time to think about it. To die for another was rather a beautiful death.

I had no right to complain, I was aware of it. I had lived a happy life, surrounded by people I loved. I'd met people, maybe lost friends, but the love I had won was enough to comfort me.

I realized that if they hadn't come to town, if I hadn't fallen in love with him, then I wouldn't be in this situation. And yet, I couldn't seem to have a shred of regret for it. I might have died, but I had lived through the best months of my life.

Taking a short breath of breath I looked at my hands covered with blood, my blood. I tried in vain to stop the bleeding. In spite of myself I let out a little sob.

I looked up and saw it then, the one that would end my short life. I drowned in those red eyes that then turned black. He was getting dangerously close to me, far too slow for my liking. He smelled the air like a wild animal and smiled fiercely as he slipped his eyes all over my body until my gaping wound on my belly. It was with one last smile in my direction that the hunter approached to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

**I would post a new chapter every couple of weeks or so. I don't own Twilight. Also, I change the original story a little bit. By the time Bella gets here, the Cullen family has been here for two years. In my fanfiction, the Cullen family coming at the beginning of the year and Bella during the same year but in winter.**

**I sometimes use French expressions that I try to translate. So if a turn of phrase doesn't seem very fair or unknown to you it's normal.**

* * *

Forks was not known for its fair weather. On the contrary, it was rather cold and the sun rarely pointed the tip of its nose. The sky was always covered with a thick layer of cloud. Everything tended to be green too. The grass was shiny and fresh with a pure green while the trees were covered with a slightly darker green moss. Still green, because even the oldest houses were sometimes covered with greenery or moss.

We generally knew each other here. It was a small town and some families had been there for several generations. These families, including mine, lived in one of the oldest neighbourhoods in Forks. They were big stone houses, old, but they were wonderfully well maintained.

Further into the city when we were sinking into the forest we found the Quileute reserve where the young people used to go when the weather was nice. And on the other side of this reserve was a huge house in the forest. No one really knew his exact position with all the forest around him.

My family had been on this land for centuries if I believed my grandmother. We had a large three-storey house. It was in a traditional style, as in all the houses in my neighbourhood. With a large front lawn and a large back garden. Mother and grandmother had planted red roses at the front by the black iron gate. I cherished them for their beauty and purity.

A stone driveway that led to either the front door or the garage. But generally we didn't go to the garage, it was Dad's room. The house was ancient even inside and it had a typical and warm charm. We lacked nothing. We did not live in luxury but a little more than average certainly.

I'm part of the Thompson family. Composed of myself, Jane Thompson, my mother Elizabeth, my father Alexander and my grandmother Margareth. The house next door belonged to a friend of mine since childhood, Lauren Mallory. Lauren had long and beautiful blonde hair. She had a bad temper and was the most popular girl in high school, maybe even Forks.

But we knew each other since we were kids and despite the people judging her on her bitch girl shell I knew that she was just afraid of being alone and that she needed to feel safe. A need for security that resulted in a need to know that you were surrounded. Everyone in the city knew Father Mallory was an alcoholic and it was running away with some of Mother Mallory's money that never really recovered.

Mother and daughter tended to wear this cold and distant shell. Our other friends from the high school did not live in the same neighborhood as us but remained in the vicinity though which was not difficult in itself seen from the small area of Forks.

I was a young woman of 17 years. I was quite small, a thinner size than normal can be and breasts a little too small for my taste. A pale skin like all the inhabitants of Forks in general although my cheeks were always pink because of the cold. I had a lioness mane made up of a multitude of black buckles that went down over my butt. A face that could be described as sweet with rather fine but banal features. Chocolate almond eyes that were of horripilant banality. But I was always smiling which set me apart from my best friend who rarely smiled or just to make fun of others. I had a personality that spanked that I had no trouble making friends. I was kind and smiling. It didn't take much here to connect with people.

It was back in a few days, so we went shopping with our friends. We'd just gone home. We were gonna have a little sleepover.

My room was big, it was at the back of the house which gave me a view of our large garden. The room was square. Three walls were beige. The one behind my bed was pale pink. I had a large black iron canopy bed with beige curtains. It could accommodate at least three people. The blanket was pale pink and a black wool plaid was placed carelessly on it. Several pink and black cushions were laid all over the bed as well. On the bars of my bed there were little ugly ones who radiated a white light, pleasant at night.

In front of my bed was a huge window overlooking the garden. Below that window was a multitude of big cushions where Angela, Jessica and Anissa were sitting. I had put mattresses on the floor for the occasion so we could sleep comfortably. On the left wall of my bed was a large black desk, a laptop and a ton of books. Right next to the door that brought us into the room. While there were two other rooms to the right of my bed. The first one was on a quite full dressing room but it was not very big. The second one was on a large white and black bathroom.

We were currently all over the cushions by the window and we were discussing everything and nothing. Finally of everything, of nothing and newcomers to town, the Cullen's.

Jessica Stanley was a childhood friend, she had arrived in town very young. She was nice, she liked to talk a lot about everyone but at least it kept us informed of all the gossip. She was quite small and had a pretty face. She wasn't as smart as Angela, but she wasn't stupid, though she was a little simple. She tended to serve others a little to get noticed or be popular. We used to be strong and she was no less a friend.

Angela Weber was born in Forks, her father was a pastor in town. We only became friends in Middle School. She was kind and sweet, always leaving space for others. She had stiff brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was a good friend that you could count on, unlike Jessica who couldn't hold her tongue.

Anissa Bennett grew up with me, our mothers were best friends. She had beautiful red hair that brought some sunshine to this sad city. These eyes were as bright as sapphires. She had a radiant personality, she was my second best friend, although she and Lauren didn't necessarily love each other much because of that. Lauren and her jealousy.

I was lying on my stomach, my head on a pillow, and I was swinging my legs in the air, looking at all my friends. Jessica was practically hopping on the spot talking about the Cullen family. A family who had just moved in this week to this house lost in the forest. The father of the family, Mr Cullen was a new doctor in the city hospital.

\- So I was out shopping with my mom, you know how much I hate shopping. Normally I always manage to convince her not to take me and his walk but this time, I don't know why I said yes. I think it's a sign of fate, but...

\- Jessica, abbreviation

This delicate intervention was that of Lauren who looked at Jessica coldly while completely snubbing her. The latter began to blush violently after having been taken in this way by her idol of always, Princess Lauren. I couldn't help laughing a little with Anissa. We're not laughing because Lauren was mean to her but more because we were amused by the way Jessica tended to go off in all directions by telling something. Angéla made a slight soft

\- Lauren, don't be so hard

Lauren did not even lay eyes on her, but looked up to heaven without a word.

\- So...we went shopping with Mom, and now you don't know who we saw? The Cullen!

\- Newbies! You met the whole family! said Anissa suddenly, and I couldn't help but smile at her cheer.

\- Not all of them, but I met Mrs. Cullen and her son... Edward Cullen.

Her path becomes sweeter when she says the name of Edward. We burst with laughter except Lauren who leaned forward interested

\- What are they like?

\- You know how Mom is!

We all knew that mother and daughter were equally sociable.

\- Mom went to talk to Mrs. Cullen. She's a beautiful woman, by the way! And so nice. She has beautiful brown hair a bit caramel...she's a splendid woman! And... Edward, the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Apparently she has five other kids, you realize. And big news...they're all going to high school with us!

\- no! 6 new ones at once! Says Anissa hopping with Jessica

\- Calm down a bit, it's not a freak show," says Angela.

"In any case, we'll see when the time comes," I said, straightening out, "now I'm going to get some ice cream and you're putting a film on me and faster than that."

I laugh with the girls and go get that ice cream. We watched at least three films before finally falling asleep on the floor next to each other. The rest of the week was normal. I hadn't met any of the Cullen's that everybody talked about so much but I didn't give a shit, after all, we all went to the same high school.

* * *

I stretched lazily, gently opening my eyes. I would turn off my wake, grunting at the sound of him spanking and straightening me to see what time it was on my phone. Not even seven hours ago, I still had time to prepare. I was slowly getting out of bed and taking the time to do it again. An old habit my grandmother had taught me since I was a little girl. She kept repeating to me "young lady, when you get up, you make your bed. Everything must always be in order".

I smiled weakly thinking about it and went into the bathroom. I washed myself, then I left my hair curly naturally. I took the time to choose my clothes and opted for a skirt slightly above the black jeans knees. A black tank top and a grey wool sweater that I'd tuck into my skirt to mark my waist. I then put on black high-heeled boots and looked for my black backpack. I went down to the kitchen after wearing mascara.

On the work surface was already laid a plastic box with me had lunch from this noon. I put it in my bag, fondly kissing my mother's cheek to thank her.

We didn't have time to talk in the morning. She was running around getting all her stuff and then she was leaving. Mom was always busy. She had short hair as curly as me but they were blonde. I was holding my chocolate eyes from her.

I saw that she had also prepared my lunch and smiled when I saw the plate of pancakes. I took some of them and put away the rest for Grandma. With this I would have a fruit and a glass of orange juice. I took my time for lunch and patiently waited for Lauren to ring my bell. She'd take me to school every morning and I'd walk home on our own time.

When it was finally time to leave I brushed my teeth one last time, took my bag and went to join Lauren in her car. It was a black Audi, it was the most noticed car usually in the parking lot. She was driving while I was telling her what I did this weekend and taking the time to compare our schedules.

\- This year... you have English with me, physical activity and math

\- in any way we have cheerleaders training together

\- So you're captain this year, Lauren, is that ?

She looked at me and sniffed proudly

\- obviously

I laugh at her arrogant air and she allows herself a little smile a little sweeter as she goes on the road. She was the most popular and certainly the most beautiful girl in high school. She was smart and athletic. So she had picked up the job with a disconcerting ease.

She was parked in the parking lot near a silver Volvo that we had never seen before. She tells me as if she was reading my mind:

\- certainly the new

\- surely yes

I'd smile at him and we'd both get out of the car. I went around and grabbed her front arm in a friendly way with her to join our group of friends who were near Tyler's car. When she saw Tyler, she was whispering.

\- How do you like me?

I knew she was in love with him, but she didn't dare do anything. She must have really loved him if she acted like that, with all the boys at her feet. I turned my head towards her and watched her. She wore a skirt and high heels that highlighted her beautiful long legs. A tight red top that left no room for imagination because you could see the round shape of her breasts. Her platinum hair fell perfectly behind her back although her look of plague somewhat spoiled everything. But I found her perfect in her way.

\- You're perfect, just smile a little, so as not to scare him away, I laughed.

\- very funny! You stop smiling so much you'll get wrinkles

\- thank you, always nice to chat with you

I'm laughing without taking it the wrong way. We finally got to them and saw how Lauren was giving Tyler black looks. "Great Lauren, now he'll be scared of you." I smile funny. Our small group was made up of my friends and three other boys.

Mike Newton had a nice face. He was a nice boy and he was very popular in high school. He was always smiling. He never noticed that Jessica was crazy in love with him. I mean, she was crazy in love with him because all she could do was talk about her Edward.

Ben Cheney was a nice boy and just as shy as that girlfriend Angela. He was a little naive on the edges but he was a very smiling and pleasant person.

Tyler Crowley was a nice boy too and often argued with Mike. He had a dull skin and a nice smile.

I stopped looking at my friends when I saw how unnatural Jessica was. She always put her hair back in place or put on lipstick. She had adopted a position against the car to ensure that her breasts were put forward as well as the length of her legs. I smiled amused and saw that she was staring at a point behind me.

When she saw that I was watching her every move she made, she grabbed my arm and put me next to her so I could see.

\- Look, they're not beautiful?

I laughed softly at these words and looked up to see who she was talking about. Between the Volvo and a jeep were the new ones. They were all as beautiful as each other. Smooth skin, the same paleness, I couldn't see their eyes. They exerted a kind of attractiveness around them. Everyone looked at them and not just because they were new. No, we were looking at them because it looked like Greek statues carved out of even the marble.

They talked to each other without really caring about their surroundings or the people around them.

The first one I saw was a great guy. He was not only tall, he was downright massive. One could easily guess that under his clothes he was hiding a ton of muscle. He looked like a bear. His skin was pale smooth, his face looked cheerful. He had a big smile playing. His hair was black and a little wavy. He was very handsome and had a childish look.

Next to him and holding his hand - I was frowning when I saw this, they were close for brothers and sisters - was a blonde woman straight out of a fashion magazine. Lauren would certainly pale in jealousy when she saw her. Her hair was of such a pure blond framing a face with perfect features but which like Lauren approached a cold air and a little arrogant. I secretly envied his ability to wear heels that high.

My eyes then turned to the second young woman in the group who hopped and looked strangely like a little pixie. She was just as beautiful, but not the same kind of beauty as her sister. She had black hair pointing in all directions and had a radiant look on her face. I wanted to pull her cheeks, I liked happy people like her.

Then it was the turn of the bronze-haired boy of the past under my eyes. Considering how Jessica was staring at him, I figured it had to be him, Edward. He was handsome, but his face looked grim and melancholic. He seemed a little unhappy and depressed.

I then looked at the last person and blushed violently. He was the most handsome of the three, the most handsome of all the young men I had seen in my life. He was blond, as blond as his sister, his hair fell down to his shoulders in perfect undulations and framed an equally perfect face. He was tall and thin but muscular. He seemed tense, firm, ready to leap. He looked like a wild animal trying to escape from his cage. Everything about him breathed pain, ferocity and power. He was magnificent. Lips full of dew, a determined look and a square jaw. He seemed older than he looked.

I spent too much time staring at it to the taste of my best friend Lauren leaning over to whisper.

\- don't be such a Jessica

\- Certainly not

I laughed and shook my head to get rid of all those thoughts. I started looking at them like they were freak shows and I felt a little bad about it. When I came to my senses, I grabbed Lauren's arm and walked away with her telling my friends.

\- We'll meet for lunch! bye!

We both go to the high school. It was a number of red brick buildings that were quite mundane in themselves. It was a high school with about 300 students, we all knew each other here, most of us grew up together. The buildings were surrounded by trees and the forest was not far away.

We were both separating at the turn of a building because I was in civilization class with MR Jefferson. I was the only one in my group of friends who had that class at that time. I went into the classroom, which was banal. I walked into the ranks in the middle and posed my things, some student was already present.

I was chatting with two girls in my class that I knew vaguely. Simple acquaintance. Of course they were talking about the new ones, but I wasn't paying attention. Then there was a great silence in the room when one of the short stories, the one that looked like a leprechaun, entered the room.

She hopped and walked at the same time in a fluid and graceful way to the back of the room before settling there wisely with a big smile. We all looked at him in silence and nobody really dared to speak again because she and her family were the main subjects of conversation. Apparently no one came to try to talk to him. The teacher was coming in moments after she sat down to save us from this awkward situation.

\- Good morning! Welcome home!

He looked at all of us with a smile a little too big. While most of the people in the class were growling at the welcome home." Those were two words that didn't fit together for most of the students.

\- This year we welcome several students to the high school. Alice come and introduce you

I saw the girl, Alice Cullen, stand up and gracefully advance to the chalk board. She looked at the class with great confidence. As if being in a new town, in new high schools was usual for her.

\- my name is Alice Cullen, I am 17 years old. I have been moving in for a week with my parents and siblings

I was immediately struck by her voice. She was as perfect as she was. Unique even. Smooth and sweet.

\- Well, you can go back and sit, Alice.

She did it immediately, on the way our eyes crossed and I was struck by the beauty of her golden eyes. They were magnificent. I practically blush when she smiles at me with all these teeth. Or how to feel mundane, normal when you had in the same room a young woman who had so many charisms and presence.

During the course some students would turn to her to observe her. I was curious too but as I found it rude I did not. Instead, I focused on my class or my two classmates who were still talking about the new ones.

\- you will have to set up a project, I have not yet decided the date of the rendering but you will form a group of two

As everyone began to talk where to turn and turn to look for a comrade the teacher sighed and began to make small papers

\- Well, I'll choose, and don't look at me like that!

Many students gave him a black look when he said he would choose. Personally, I didn't care as long as I was falling with someone hard-working. The teacher was starting to pair and I was falling with Alice Cullen. We looked at each other, me surprised and she amazed calm but always smiled delighted.

I had to get up and join her at her table and sit next to her. Before we could speak the teacher resumed

\- I will give you some topics and then I will go through the ranks to find out who is taking what.

While waiting for him to finish writing down all the subjects on the board I turned to her and smiled kindly at her.

\- Hi!

I gave her a nice smile. I was a sociable girl, so talking to people whether they were new or by did not bother me. I began to smile even more when Alice smiled at me too, although I felt that her smile was much more beautiful than mine.

\- Enchanted! then said to me, a subject appeals to you in particular.

I was staring at the painting as I frowned and thought I was biting my lower lip.

\- everyone will take the subject on independence, I think something that deals more with colonization

\- why not!

She quickly raised her hand with a huge smile to say the subject we had chosen. She then wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper.

\- Call me when you want us to start!

\- no worries

That was the end of the class I was getting up. She had already left with one last big smile. I was beset with questions a few seconds after she was left alone. I joyfully burst out laughing and raised my hands in a sign of peace. Before I went between them to get out of class and join my next class. That was my biology class. On returning to class I was surprised to see that a second Cullen was there. Alice's brother whom I recognized as Edward. He was sitting all the way up front and again I was heading towards them from the middle.

I saw my friend Jessica enter class and smile joyfully as I saw Edward. She put on her hair correctly and turned towards him with pink cheeks and shiny eyes. She sat by his side and began to speak to him. I was too far away to hear what she was saying, I thought he wasn't talking to her. I saw her come a few minutes later to me with a sad face.

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly.

\- Did it go wrong?

\- no...no...well, if, I mean, I think he's shy, he doesn't even bother to make complete sentences

\- Jess, it's his first day and everyone treats them like new Forks toys so let him get used to it

\- you're probably right

I smiled at him and shook my hand on his shoulder before concentrating on the teacher who came in to do his class. The rest of the morning was normal. I didn't run into any Cullen in the other hours. At noon I would join my friends in our own corner. It was near the cafeteria, right in front of the forest.

We told each other our morning and everything we knew about the newcomers as we walked up to our table in the middle of the room. Lauren and I were the only ones bringing our food back to high school. The others were around their set. In front of me, in the most remote corner of the room were the new ones. They talked to each other, in front of their trays without touching them. They didn't seem to pay any attention to anyone.

\- You know, I looked into it, started Mike leaning towards us, you see the blonde, her name is Rosalie and the guy the Emmett, they are a couple!

I opened my eyes wide while the people at my table were pounding with indignation. I took the little box out of my bag and opened it. It was white rice and vegetables. I was starting to eat.

\- I thought they were brothers and sisters, I said.

\- Well no, Rosalie's last name is Hale, not Cullen

\- so they are not brothers and sisters but live in the same house? I continued curious

\- no! said Jess, I heard it also this morning, the brunette Alice, Edward and Emmett are brothers and sisters and are the children of Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. But their parents took Jasper and Rosalie Hale

Jasper...so that's his name. I looked up and looked at him. I noticed that they all seemed to be looking at our table. My eyes crossed his. His eyes looked dark to me and his face was closed. It really looked like a wild beast. I was gently nibbling my lip, noticing how each of his muscles seemed to stretch fiercely under his clothes.

I felt something nice stirred in my stomach and I was getting a little hot. So I finally stopped looking so I wouldn't look like a lunatic.

\- Dr. Cullen and his wife must be very good people, Angela began.

\- Emmett and Rosalie are still brothers and sisters it's gross!

\- Jess, they have no blood ties and Mr Cullen collected them they are not really brothers and sisters,

\- still disgusting they grew up together like brothers and sisters

\- what do you know about them? If it turns out yes, if it is, he adopted them when they were 15 or yesterday, say Anissa

I was giving her a grateful look as Lauren sniffed and Jessica started sulking in her corner.

\- in any case, we will know soon enough all that it hides

I laugh funny at Lauren's remark

\- what it's hiding. We don't care, Lauren

She looked up at me, and I would pout, and I would give her a funny look and take a bite of my rice. I looked at them again and saw that they had stopped looking at our table.

The rest of the day was just as quiet as the morning. I had no one else back in my class. At the end of the classes I was waiting for Lauren near her car. I looked up and saw the new ones heading towards theirs. Alice was giving me one of those smiles that I automatically reply to. Edward didn't look at me, Rosalie hardly or just to give me a black look, Emmett passed with a playful air without paying attention to me either.

Jasper walked gracefully to the Jeep. He opened the door and looked at me. We looked at each other for a few moments. His face was always so closed, it looked like he was almost in pain.

Under the intensity of his eyes I blushed a little and nibbled at my lip. I saw how his eyes looked at my face and then my lips. I felt totally naked under his inspection. I saw him reach out and before I could see any more he would enter the car and close the door.

Lauren would come in and complain about I don't know who, and we would get in the car. She would drop me off in front of my house and I would go in. I would go to the kitchen and kiss my grandmother's cheek with love.

Margareth was an old woman in action. She was a volunteer, a member of several associations in town. She was the most smiling woman I knew and it was from her that I got my positivity and good mood. She was cleaning the white marble work surface.

\- Grandma, you had a good day.

\- excellent! I went to visit friends, and you went home.

\- it was cool, I saw the new guys, I had a talk with Alice Cullen, she's very nice

\- Good for you, honey.

She was sitting across from me with a glass of orange juice. I was thanking her and drinking. We would then go into the garden after I changed to put on a simpler house outfit. I was helping him take care of the garden garden while telling him more about my day.

Then I was going to take a shower for the second time today. I put on my pajamas and immediately worked on the homework we had been given so that I would not be late. I then took the paper where Alice's number was written down and recorded it on my phone.

As I was walking down the stairs to the living room, I was texting him.

\- Hi, it's Jane.

I would then put my phone on the coffee table in the living room. I would eat with my grandmother as my parents had not come home. I would go back and pick up my phone and go up to my room afterwards.

\- Hi! You're fine.

\- Yes, thank you, and you?

\- I'm fine! You want us to start our assignment.

\- Yes, you could come to my house on Saturday if you want.

\- Saturday is fine with me, I'll bring back the books I have on the subject.

\- Don't worry, I'll sleep, we'll see each other tomorrow Alice

\- Good night, see you tomorrow"

\- good night too

I would put my phone down and look at the ceiling for a few moments before I closed my eyes. I was thinking about Jasper again. To her square jaw, the way she contracted. Or to her bright, vivid eyes, her muscular body. Everything about him screaming at danger, has power and yet it made me want him even more. Like an unrealistic fantasy. But this tortured air intrigued me, despite everything it seemed to contain some form of sweetness contrasting strangely with this aura of power and danger.

I felt bad about him that way. I had never spoken to him and we had barely exchanged any looks that I was practically fantasizing about him.

I sighed and shook my head gently whispering

\- Jane, get your shit together

I was slightly biting my lip and finally falling asleep. I had a restful night, a night without dreams or nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2

**The next chapter has Jasper's point of view since the move. The two points of view are clearly separated so that you can find your way through them. If you love the two points of view, tell me**

**This chapter has narrowed a little more than the first.**

**Thanks to TwoHeartedMarauder for his constructive criticism in the previous chapter.**

* * *

I felt in great shape as soon as I opened my eyes. I was practically radiant with joy for the day that awaited me. Surprising if we took into account that it was the busiest day of the week. I may have been the only person in the world so excited about spending the whole day in class.

In reality, what made me particularly happy was that today was the first cheerleading practice of this season and I was looking forward to seeing Lauren in action. I knew she was perfect for this role although I suspected she was a bit sadistic with us. I liked the physical effort, I needed it. Maybe a way to purge all my emotions, a kind of catharsis. I felt that it worked pretty well, I was rarely angry or under tension.

I took a quick shower and swam my hair into two braids stuck to each side of my head that fell down to the bottom of my back. I would let some curly wick escape from my hair so that it gracefully frames my face. I mean, that was the result I wanted to get, but it didn't seem so graceful after all. But the haircut effect was there, so I wasn't changing my hair. I quickly put on a high-cut black jeans and a grey wool rolled glue. I grabbed my bag and quickly looked at the time to see that I had 20 minutes left before Lauren came to pick me u.

I went into the kitchen, like every morning my parents had already gone to work and Grandma was asleep. My mother worked in Port Angeles, which is why she always left relatively early. Before the kicks of 7:00 to get down to 8:00. She was working as a secretary for a big marketing company. She went from meeting to meeting, travel to travel.

Dad worked for him at Forks Hospital. He was a surgeon, and there were very few in the hospital. He worked too, too long. So I never saw him. But I had finally gotten used to the absence of my parents. So my grandmother cared for me since I was a child. I loved my parents, and I knew they loved me too. But the bond I had with my grandmother was indestructible.

I was taking the box that contained me had lunch for lunch and put it in my bag before I got some cereal for lunch. The chocolate one. I was thinking about Lauren probably thinking about my weight if she saw me, but I didn't care. I liked my hips and my kid selling.

I sat in the room ate and hung out a little on my phone before she came to pick me up. I had received some messages in the night. I opened them in order of distribution while eating the cereal.

The first was from Anissa, she told me in a long pavement how she and Tristan had left each other last night. She seemed upset so I took the time to answer her and organize a little party with friends tonight. The second was none other than Lauren who complained about Jessica's continual harassment of messages. She told her in it how great she was and congratulated her for the hundredth time at least of her position on the team. Lauren was always a bit dramatic, I thought it was kind of nice. Then it was Alice Cullen's turn and I was quite surprised. She asked me to go out with her in town Saturday afternoon instead of doing our homework that we could rather start Friday after school at her place.

I'm slacking because it kind of interfered with my plans, but it was okay. She was new and it was a little hard to make friends so I wasn't gonna say no to her. If she offered me another day and a day shoping I could not refuse. And then she was nice, and I wanted to spend some time with her.

I was then delighted to see a message from my father. He asked me for forgiveness for not being very present at this time. That he would be coming home on Thursday for a few days off and that he had invited a co-worker to dinner at home on the weekend.

I longed softly shared between the joy of seeing at least one of my parents again but also at my increasingly busy schedule. A horn made me jump and by the way pulled me out of my daydream. I quickly cleared my bowl. Washed my teeth quickly and ran to put my boots on heel before joining Lauren in the car.

On the way we were discussing what she had planned for tonight's practice and Jessica who didn't seem to want to let go of her. I was getting out of the car with her. We were parked again next to the grey Volvo and jeep. I was looking at them, but they were empty. I was going to my morning classes next to Lauren. We went in English together and then we went to the locker room together.

We had physical activity this morning just after English and just before eating. I'd go into the locker room and make a disgusting pout at the smell of sweating and withdrawn. It was one of the things I had not missed at all. But at least at the end of the class we were entitled to a small shower because there was a multitude of showers. But I didn't want it to interfere with our classes or anything.

I put my bag next to my friend's and took the time to get my things out. We were the first to arrive. But very quickly the dressing room filled up. I wore black shorts that stopped a little above the mid-thighs with a simple black tank top. I was putting on my sneakers when I heard Lauren blowing in my ear.

I could still remember the day I told my grandmother, who gave me the lecture. She criticized me for always looking for good in people, that I shouldn't be disappointed or that I have too much expectation. There were people who seemed fundamentally bad or mean.

I had taken some time to understand it so I had stopped looking for excuses for Rebecca's behavior. She was just a bitch. She tended to find a target and harass her to the end. She was spreading rumors, she was mean, she was bad, and she did not hesitate to use every possible means to achieve her goal.

I used to sigh when I got up

"Great, a good year starting, huh?"

At least our dear competitive Rebecca had the decency to ignore me. So I'd come out of the locker room and butt-fuck some towers of land very quickly joined by the girls. I didn't know where the other guys were, but they weren't out of the locker room. So the coach was going in.

I looked at him thoughtfully as I ran, and then at the end of the line I saw an incredibly blonde head. Even as she ran, Rosalie Hale looked like a model. She had a grace no one else could reach. All his gestures seemed perfect and under control. She was at the end of the line, but I suspected her physical abilities were more than that.

I had been spanking sports for years, recognizing talent when I saw one. But I didn't ask myself any more questions. The appearances were sometimes deceptive, perhaps that she was hurt. May be probable from the sight of her grace. Hell, even her breasts weren't bouncing back and forth.

I looked down on mine and blushed furiously as I crossed my arms so that he would stop shaking like this. Lauren sniffed next to me

" Stop your nonsense and take my arms off"

I was slacking and crossing my arms harder, which only earned me an eye lift to the sky. We were starting our stretches. I always noticed from the corner of my eye that no one bothered to come and speak to Rosalie. She gave everyone black looks.

I could hear the boys finally coming out of the locker room and running around the field as we continued to stretch in the centre. They were all strutting around like peacocks and I was smiling. It smelled like testosterone for miles here. I watched them one by one and my eyes stopped at Jasper.

I blushed even more not expecting to see him here. But it was inevitable, I would necessarily have a joint course with him. Not to displease me, but I would have preferred a class where I didn't sweat and I wasn't decrypted while he always seemed so perfect. Just like that sister.

I allowed myself a few minutes of distraction. I first looked at the power of his thighs pushed all his body forward, but always like his sister, in controlled gestures. I knew he could go faster just by seeing the strength of those thighs and his bum tone. I was gently nibbling my lip at it.

Unlike his sister who was spanking a certain grace in his race, he was spanking proof of something more primal. More bestial. I would have easily imagined him as a big feline stalking his prey. It was his feline grace to him, his wild grace.

My eyes would then rise to observe the movement from left to right of his torso as well as his arms. Now I saw much better the drawings of all his muscles and I suddenly got warm thinking awarded a torso perfectly sculpt. It wasn't human to be so perfect. It was only the models that were entitled to it, and I doubt it was. I mean, it wouldn't seem that surprising to me after thinking about it.

Then I finally looked at her two luscious pink lips, biting my lip a little harder. I allowed myself to squeeze my thighs a little discreetly. His eyes crossed mine and I blushed violently. He was snapping and freezing in the middle of his race. I looked at him surprised before the teacher's strident whistle distracted me.

Fortunately, I was blowing and going to drink water to clear my head. What the hell was wrong with me. All he had to do was show up for all my hormones to decide to party. It wasn't normal to be excited by someone after barely a day. I mean, unless you believed in love at first sight...but even for love at first sight you had to at least converse with the person or that the person testifies to a minimum of interest which was obviously not my case.

But I was always surprised by his reaction when our eyes crossed. But very soon I thought it was probably because he thought I was crazy, staring at him like that.

I was returning to the field a little more normal now that the water had made its effect. I was no longer to watch it from the whole course. Training was important mainly because I was on the team, and a boy I didn't even know shouldn't distract me during my school hours.

Finally, it seemed easier to say than did. Yet I managed to divert my eyes from him. We began to form several mixed groups for the practice of volleyball. I prayed not to fall with him. I had that chance. I had fallen with girls I knew from sight, as well as Rosalie Hale. An asset in our team, even if she didn't give it all up, it seemed enough for us to win most of our matches.

I didn't meet Jasper's team for that first class, and I was grateful. I wasn't ready to see him so closely, especially not after the fantasies that he inspired me after two days. I was going to take a quick shower and put my clothes back on without talking to anyone. I was a little tired after this gym class. My catharsis scene was a bust, Jasper's fault.

I hurried to the refectory. On the way I was caught up by Lauren who gently grabbed my arm to walk by my side.

"What made you leave so quickly and without me," said she, "the way full of people

I've been pouting all over myself, and I felt a little bad that I cut off my best friend like that.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I admit I wasn't feeling very well during the course."

" the culpability of the Cullen? "

"No," he said. "Well, Jasper, I was distracted."

" don't do that again"

I sighed softly, I knew in my heart that she was right. I should not be distracted from the beginning of the year. Then I smiled gently at him and shook his arm.

" it sounds like you're worried about me"

I tried to be humorous in order to relax the situation and she was ready to play. She made an arrogant hair move.

" I worry about my image, nuance"

I could laugh as I looked up and even had the right to a sincere smile from him. I put my hand on the dining room door and whispered.

"Let's go back to the zoo..."

I pushed the door and was immediately seized of the Brouha of the room. Everyone was talking way too loud, some were running around making jokes. By some I meant obviously Mike and his lifelong sidekick Tyler.

We sat down and had lunch as usual all together under the laughter and the immature discussions that often revolved around others. Real little gossip girls. I could feel a look burning my back all through my meal and I had done well on purpose to put my back to their table so as not to be caught by one of their hypnotic looks.

At the end of my meal I went to my last hours of classes. I went to Lauren's side and Anissa had our cheer training. Or Lauren assured and imposed her respect on the band. To everything but one person, Rebecca. Who did not hide his displeasure by refusing certain figure or by purposefully mocking us to lose our balance.

I was on my way home for a well-deserved shower. It was still the third of the day and I promised to cut one for the water. I wasn't going to sleep or eat with my grandma tonight. Instead, I was going to buy a lot of junk like candy and ice cream before setting up a tent in my garden and putting blankets and cushions in it.

I spent the evening with Anissa talking about her ex-boyfriend who had left overnight. He had just entered the university and had taken the opportunity to leave it. Probably because he had more girl choices now and wanted to taste his brand-new freedom. He was an idiot to me.

I sighed as I stroked my best friend's hair and we both fell asleep in the tent. On a trivial night in itself, I had my eye on a young blond man. I might have gotten used to it if he was haunting my dreams.

Unfortunately for me, the worst was the next day. There was no truce from Jasper. Throughout the day I hoped to be able to cross it in spite of myself. At noon I succeeded crossed the look of Alice. She smiled kindly at me and I gave it back to her, but my eyes ran over her table impatiently. He was not there either.

No one noticed during the whole day that I seemed to be absent. The next day was no better, nor the next day. There was no record of Jasper Hale in class, and I felt very strongly that it was my fault.


End file.
